


Rise and Shine

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Sexual Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new morning, a new opportunity for Merlin to improve the royal wake-up routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

"Rise and shine!” Merlin warbled merrily as he pulled the heavy curtains aside. Sunlight streamed into the room. 

Arthur rolled over in bed, emitting some decidedly grouchy sounds. Shoving his rumpled coverlet aside, he got up on his elbows and gestured impatiently. 

“One part of me certainly considers your wish my command,” he groused. “It decided to rise and shine before you even got the words out.” 

Merlin approached, tilting his head quizzically. “No need for 'Let's have you, lazy daisy' to get you up today, I see.”

“Insulting my manhood by calling it Daisy makes it wilt, you dolt. Really, Merlin, isn't it high time you renewed my wake-up routine?” 

“You'll be wanting something stirring and vigorous, I suppose?” Merlin sat down at the edge of the bed. He chewed his lips in contemplation, then soothed them with slow swipes of his pink tongue. 

Arthur looked on, mesmerized. If possible, he was growing harder. He groaned. Merlin knew exactly what he was doing, the imp. 

Finally Merlin spoke up, impersonating George the efficient manservant in the respectful tone of voice, if not in implied content. “Good morning, Sire. Your breakfast will be ready shortly. What sort of relief do you desire in the meantime for the best possible start to this lovely and bright new day?” 

Arthur arched his back in delighted approval. “Now, that's exactly what I wanted to hear!” 

Merlin grinned, edging closer. “Your choice. My hand, mouth... or arse”? 

Arthur pulled Merlin to him eagerly, beaming to rival the morning sun. “It took you too long to get to the point, you silly sod. I'm running late. We must hurry.” He placed a finger gently on Merlin's full lower lip. “Your mouth today, please. Pleasure without prattle: Double relief. The perfect way to start my morning!”


End file.
